This project investigates environmental factors that contribute to the development of cognitive competencies during the first year of life. Before children are old enough to enter formal social learning situations, nearly all of their experiences stem directly from interactions they have with their primary caretakers. Two conceptually distinct categories of caretaker-child interactions can be identified: social and didactic. These encompass much of the everyday behavior of infants' caretakers. In previous work using samples of convenience, the Principal Investigator linked both of these types of behavior to cognitive development in babies. In the present study set, this work will be replicated and extended by focusing on the extent to which three maternal characteristics (age, employment status, and parenthood status) and type of substitute care experienced during mother's employment influence the observed relations between caregiver social and didactic stimulation on the one hand and infant social and cognitive competencies on the other.